The present invention generally relates to a kit and/or a method for storing and/or for displaying gift wrapping and/or accessories. More specifically, the present invention relates to a kit and/or a method for storing and/or for displaying gift wrapping, such as, for example, a roll of wrapping paper and/or accessories, such as, for example, ribbon, a greeting card, an envelope and/or the like. The kit and/or the method may have a sleeve that may have, preferably, a triangular cross-section. The sleeve may be, preferably, transparent and/or translucent and may be sized to receive the gift wrapping and may be shaped to prevent damage to the gift wrapping. Further, the kit and/or the system may have an insert that may be sized for insertion into the sleeve. The insert may be configured to store and/or display the gift wrapping and/or the accessories through one or more walls of the sleeve. Moreover, the gift wrapping and/or the accessories may be coordinated to match in color and/or style.
It is generally known that accouterments required to wrap a gift are often sold separately in retail stores. A purchaser who enters a retail store with the intention to buy the accouterments typically must select wrapping paper, bows, ribbon, greeting cards and/or the like separately. However, the purchaser often buys all of the accouterments required to wrap the gift in the same visit to the retail store in the interest of having a consistent theme for decorating the gift. The accouterments come individually wrapped and individually priced and often do not match to provide the purchaser with the consistent theme.
In many retail stores, the accouterments are not located on a same aisle or in a same section of the retail stores. A separation displayed and the fixtures where the ribbons and bows are displayed.
Of course, it is generally known that the purchaser may often desire to wrap only a single gift. Buying individually packaged wrapping paper, a single greeting card with an envelope and a matching ribbon or bow is costly and time-consuming for a purchaser who desires to wrap only a single gift. Further, the purchaser is often forced to buy more wrapping paper and ribbon than what is required to wrap the single gift. This surplus of accouterments results in leftover wrapping paper and/or ribbon that requires space for safe-keeping and/or later use by the purchaser. Even further, the purchaser who is forced to buy more accouterments than required to wrap the single gift spends more money than is required to wrap the single gift. And still, the purchaser wastes excessive amounts of time maneuvering around the retail store while mixing and matching the individually packaged accouterments. Moreover, the retail stores require a variety of fixtures and displays and even more space to situate the fixtures and displays to sell known accouterments for wrapping gifts.
A need, therefore, exists for a kit and/or a method for storing and/or for displaying gift wrapping, such as, for example, a roll of wrapping paper and/or accessories, such as, for example, ribbon, a greeting card, an envelope and/or the like. Additionally, a need exists for a kit and/or a method for storing and/or for displaying gift wrapping and/or accessories that may display all of the gift wrapping and/or accessories in a single package.
Further, a need exists for a kit and/or a method for storing and/or for displaying gift wrapping and/or accessories that may resist crushing of the gift wrapping and/or the accessories. Still further, a need exists for a kit and/or a method for storing and/or for displaying gift wrapping and/or accessories that may be stacked with another like kit. Still further, a need exists for a kit and/or a method for storing and/or for displaying gift wrapping and/or accessories that may display all the gift wrapping and/or accessories required to wrap a single gift.
Still further, a need exists for a kit and/or a method for storing and/or for displaying gift wrapping and/or accessories that may require less retail space to display the gift wrapping and/or accessories for sale. Still further, a need exists for a kit and/or a method for storing and/or for displaying gift wrapping and/or accessories that may be displayed on any shelf or fixture in retail stores. Still further, a need exists for a kit and/or a method for storing and/or for displaying gift wrapping and/or accessories that may eliminate a need for a cylindrical tube for storage of the gift wrapping.
Still further, a need exists for a kit and/or a method for storing and/or for displaying gift wrapping and/or accessories that may reduce the time required for a purchaser to select the gift wrapping and or accessories in a retail store environment. Still further, a need exists for a kit and/or a method for storing and/or for displaying gift wrapping and/or accessories that may reduce a shipping weight of the packaging for the gift wrapping and/or accessories. Moreover, a need exists for a kit and/or a method for storing and/or for displaying gift wrapping and/or accessories that may maximize use of space in shipping containers, such as, for example corrugated boxes.